Faire plus ample connaissance
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures) Peut-être auraient-ils dû faire des présentations complètes dès leur première rencontre, ça leur aurait évité ce petit contretemps… Enfin, soupira Bob, au moins, son rhume ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. OS. SPOILERS SAISON 2


_**ALERTE SPOILERS SAISON 2.** Vous êtes prévenus._

 _Bon, finalement, cet petit OS surprise s'est glissé avant le multi-chapitre annoncé. Allez vous plaindre à mon amie et compagne de délire qui m'a lancée, sans le faire exprès cette fois-ci je pense.  
Quant au multi-chapitre, il arrive. Le premier chapitre est écrit - oui, Mahyar est présent, Peter Queen ! - et le reste est en cours de planification. J'aimerais avoir un peu de réserve avant de commencer à le poster, parce qu'avec le boulot de l'Université et mes propres écrits (et les OS intempestifs comme celui-ci), ça va me laisser assez peu de temps pour dormir. Et le sommeil est à moi-même ce que les pommes sont à Shin. Très important._

 _Réponse à la review de Peter Queen, sur_ Un amour d'araignée _: Ah, Molly est un amour ! Il est plus facile de convaincre les lecteurs, ainsi que Bob et Grunlek, que Shin et Théo sur ce point ! XD Pour les fanarts, ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi qu'il faut adresser les demandes, car mon niveau de dessin est celui du petit bonhomme en fil de fer! XD Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Promis promis, Mahyar arrive ! Si tu le lis, j'espère que ce petit texte intempestif te plaira !_

 _Disclamer, comme d'habitude : L'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient en rien, il est la création et propriété de Mahyar. Les personnages sont à leurs joueurs respectifs. Et si on se faisait des sous sur les fanfictions, grand dieu, on le saurait._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 _\- Hein ? Le demi-diable ? Oui oui, c'est moi… Quoi ? Un bûcher ?... Euh… Si ça vous amuse._

Viktor Oppenheimer supervisait les derniers préparatifs du bûcher, où le demi-diable Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était déjà solidement attaché. Quelques soldats s'activaient à monter les dernières bûches, et quand le dernier fagot fut déposé, le prêtre commença à réciter les Versets de la Lumière. Le demi-diable pencha la tête de côté et ferma les paupières à demi, comme plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. L'Inquisiteur capta un léger sourire de la part du pyromancien quand le prêtre psalmodia le dernier mot, et il redressa la tête quand le livre sacré fut fermé.

Le prêtre avança, torche en main, et mit le feu aux fagots de petit bois, qui gagna rapidement le reste du combustible. Le demi-diable observa attentivement les flammes grimper autour de lui, toussa une ou deux fois après avoir inhalé de la fumée, puis posa un regard scrutateur sur la foule… avant de lancer d'une voix forte et espiègle :

\- Bon, par contre, faudrait éloigner les enfants et les jeunes demoiselles ! Parce que vous m'avez piqué mes robes ignifugées, et je vais me retrouver à poil !

Viktor eut une pensée pour feu Théo et se demanda comment cet idiot de gamin avait fait pour ne pas avoir occis cette engeance des Diables plus tôt.

L'Inquisiteur observa la montée des flammes et il lui sembla que leur progression était… nettement plus rapide que la moyenne. Et que le demi-diable ne semblait pas plus inquiété que cela.

Viktor capta un mouvement dans la foule et son regard tomba sur… sur les deux compagnons de voyage du demi-diable qui s'étaient installés près du feu sous le regard incrédule des gardes, et l'un d'eux – le nain – tendait au-dessus des flammes… _un bâton garni de saucisses ?_

\- Grun ! appela le demi-diable. Y a une bûche qui est tombée, là, à droite ! Tu pourrais la remonter, s'te-plaît, parce que j'ai un peu froid tout d'un coup !

Le nain lui lança un regard désabusé mais passa tout de même le bâton au demi-élémentaire placé plus loin du feu – et entouré de brume – avant de se lever, de ramasser ladite bûche de son bras métallique et de la lancer à nouveau sur le tas sous le « Merci ! » du mage. Le nain retourna s'asseoir et reprit le bâton pour le placer à nouveau au-dessus des flammes.

Un « Elles sont cuites les saucisses maintenant ?! » du demi-diable suivi d'un « Encore un peu ! » du nain plus tard, Viktor s'apprêta à faire signe aux gardes de se remuer, mais le nain lança un joyeux « C'est prêt ! », et le feu s'intensifia. Les deux aventuriers reculèrent près de la foule… et le feu s'éteignit après avoir consommé en un éclair ce qu'il restait du bois.

Le demi-diable, nu comme un ver car les habits qu'on lui avait passés avaient brûlé et couvert de suie, descendit difficilement du tas de cendre, s'étira sous les regards atterrés de l'assemblée, lança un « Rien de tel qu'un bon bûcher en hiver ! » avant de s'avancer nonchalamment vers Viktor, se planter devant lui et de lui tendre la main avec un grand sourire chaleureux :

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la Tour Rouge, et ami de cet imbécile buté qu'était feu Théo de Silverberg. J'espère que vous avez nos affaires de prêtes, parce qu'on repart sur le champ à la poursuite de cet enfoiré de Bragg. Et maintenant que nous avons fait plus ample connaissance, peut-être consentirez-vous toujours à nous accompagner sur un petit bout de chemin.

\- Quoi ?! glapit un de ses amis – le demi-élémentaire.

\- Allons ! riposta le demi-diable avec un grand sourire. Théo avait fait pareil ! Notre relation n'en a été que plus chaleureuse !

\- Si vous vous…, commença Viktor avant d'être interrompu par son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui oui, si je me transforme en Diable, vous me buterez sur le champ, je connais la chanson. Alors, on est parti ?

L'Inquisiteur considéra la main tendue, mais ne fit qu'incliner la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ce à quoi le pyromage répondit en écartant les bras, un grand sourire éclatant aux lèvres :

\- Ben voilà ! Allez, en route !... Dès que je me serai lavé et rhabillé, par contre.

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Quelques notes de bas de page avant de vous quitter :  
\- J'ai conscience de ne pas encore connaître le nouveau personnage de Martine - ou Fred, il y aurait des rumeurs... Enfin, celui ou celle qui lira cet OS plus tard aura des chances de trouver Viktor Oppenheimer OOC. C'est normal. Ça a été écrit dans les heures suivant l'épisode 1 (l'avantage d'être expatriée au Quebec pendant un an, c'est d'avoir Aventures à 14h ! XD).  
\- Une petite réflexion qui m'est venue en terminant l'OS... Théo avait déjà essayé de cramer Bob, c'est canon, mais il était jeune paladin lorsqu'il a tenté l'expérience. Viktor n'aurait-il pas les connaissances nécessaire sur les demi-diables pour savoir que Bob avait de grandes chances d'être ignifugé ? (A moins que ce ne soit pas le cas de tous les demi-diables, mais ça m'étonnerait...) Voilà, une petite incohérence que j'ai souligné et que d'autres auront également souligné, mais je voulais tout de même partager mes écrits ! _

_Sur ce, je lève ma tasse de thé à Martine (et à Viktor) en lui souhaitant plein de courage, parce que passer derrière Fred et Théo, ce n'est pas une mince affaire !_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
